Love Shot
by SeleneD
Summary: Smut. Fem-slash. Swear words. Rated M for a reason. Katherine/Kol/Rebekah .


**Hiyaa. This is Katherine/Kol/Rebekah threesome smut. If you don't like it, don't send me hate saying you don't like it. Just don't read it. Anyways, the idea came from talking to my friend on tumblr about what would happen if Kol got together with Kat and this was born. I don't know how good or bad it is because smut isn't my strong suit, so please review and let me know if it's bare-able or did it make you wanna cut your eyes out. **

* * *

><p>~love shot~<p>

* * *

><p>"What is she doing here?" – Rebekah asked.<p>

"Don't start Rebekah, she is my friend" – Kol answered.

"Since when do you hang out with the doppelganger?" – Rebekah wondered out loud, seeing Elena all over Kol on the couch.

"He isn't, you want to try that again?" – The brunette asked.

"Katerina" – Rebekah said, realisation hitting her.

"Two points to the blond original" – Katherine said smirking, standing up and walking up to Rebekah to stand in front of her.

"Don't start with me, I can still take you on" – Rebekah said with the same tone.

"Ladies, please, calm down. There is no need for violence" – Kol said, standing between the girls.

"I still don't understand what she is doing here" – Rebekah said pointing at Katherine.

"Same thing you are, trying to get your brother into bed" – Katherine said.

"Oh don't be so vulgar" – Rebekah said, "And you better not be trying to do that, we all know you aren't his type"

"What makes you so sure?" – Katherine asked, resting her hands on her hips, "You should have seen us earlier, he was all over me"

Rebekah wanted to kill Katherine in that moment. She was angry at Kol for bringing her home, and angry at Katherine that she wasn't afraid of her.

Ever since Kol had run away after their mother tried to kill them, Rebekah was worried sick for him. And now he had the nerve to bring home a girl? And Katerina Petrova of all the girls? That was just unforgivable. It was supposed to be just them. Kol and Rebekah. Rebekah and Kol. Two of them against the world.

Not with some floozy all her brothers had been in love with. Rebekah couldn't understand the attraction. First Tatia, then Katerina and now Elena. What was so special about them?

"I think rather not" – Rebekah said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I shall plot your death"

"Make it good" – Katherine called after Rebekah, laughing.

"Why did you do that, Katherine?" –Kol asked when they settled back on the couch.

"Because it's fun watching her get angry and do nothing about it." – Katherine replied, "Now, what are we doing today? I refuse to stay in all day; I did not come back just to be hiding from everyone"

"I guess it's a good thing that my brother isn't around" – Kol said.

"Which one?" – Katherine asked, knowing that Kol will bite the bait.

"I cannot believe you just said that Katerina" – Kol said with mock hurt, "I know you aren't here for me, but you could at least pretend"

"Who said I didn't come back for you? After all, we've had some fun in our day, remember" – She asked him, straddling his hips, and holding her arms around his neck.

"How can I forget, you still have the pictures" – Kol said, putting his arms around her waist.

Katherine laughed. "I do yes, I forgot all about them" – She said, "So, figured out what to do yet?"

"Depends. Do you want to do it here or should we take it to the bedroom?" – Kol asked, with a smirk.

"Oh, you naughty original" – Katherine said and laughed, "Let's be bad and do it right here"

"What if someone comes in?" – Kol asked, flipping them around so that he was on top of Katherine.

"Well, then they will see one hell of a show, maybe even learn a few things" – Katherine said.

"You are too bad for your own good" – Kol said and kissed her lips.

"I know, that's why you want me" – She said in between kisses.

She trailed her hands over his chest, ripping the shirt off and throwing it away. She laughed as he pretended to bite her neck, only grazing his fangs on her skin.

Kol held her hands over her head and no matter how hard she tried to break free, she couldn't. With one hand, Kol opened her jacket, to see that she was wearing a tight, purple top that left nothing to the imagination.

He kissed her neck, trailing down kisses to her collar bone and shoulder, taking the strap of the top down with his teeth, making Katherine arch her back and press into him. He let go of her arms to help her take of the jacket, the top he can rip of, he thought.

Katherine was looking at him with lust filled eyes, but Kol knew there was more to it than just that. It wasn't the first time an original used her for his own pleasures, and even though they both knew it, they also pretended not to care.

Katherine couldn't believe that she had let Kol do this to her, his kissed were nice, and his touch did ignite her skin but she could feel that he was holding back, he wasn't loving her like he used to.

Katherine softly moaned as Kol lightly brushed his hand over her front, looking at her bra clad breast. They resumed kissing as Kol tried to open her bra and Katherine bit his lower lip in the way she knew he sometimes liked.

Once the bra was off, Kol didn't waste any time wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking on it, making her moan more. While his lips were working on one nipple, his other hand was playing with the other, making it hard at the same time. She buckled her hips, hitting his hard on and that resulted in him moaning against her nipple.

When he was satisfied that both of her nipples were hard and standing up proudly, he kissed her chest, down to her stomach and belly button. He swirled his tongue inside it making Katherine giggle.

"Don't do that, Kol" – She said, pulling him towards her, back up, so she could capture his lips with hers.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pulled her up, not breaking their kiss. He stumbled to the bedroom holding her up, holding her by her ass, as she had her fingers in his hair.

They crashed into a wall, and Katherine moaned as she felt his hard on pressing against her jeans clad core. She lowered her legs back down to the floor and started working on opening his jeans as he was doing the same.

Neither of them noticed Rebekah standing on the stairs and watching them with a smirk on her face.

Kol opened her jeans and with his fingers rubbed over her underwear feeling how wet she already was.

"Look who's wet for me" – Kol said smirking, between the kisses.

"Shut up and fuck me already" – Katherine said, wrapping her palm over his member, and pumping it slowly.

Kol had to hold himself against the wall with one arm as the feeling was too much, after not having had any for over hundred years.

"Now who's almost done" – Katherine teased.

Kol pushed down Katherine's jeans and stepped out of his own, then repositioning his hand over her core, knickers ripped off in hurry. He pushed two fingers in straight away not bothering to cover them with her slickness first, knowing that Katherine liked it rough.

Katherine kept up the speed on his member and screamed out when she felt his fingers enter her. She knew that even though Kol was an original he won't be able to do this for long, and she got even wetter thinking about his cock inside of her.

They kissed and worked each other into a frenzy, trying to outdo each other with their hands.

Kol came first all over Katherine's palm, but finished her also, both breathing heavily, foreheads touching.

"That was fun" – Katherine said.

"Round 2 in the bedroom?" – Kol asked.

"Let's go" – She answered and as they both turned they saw Rebekah watching them.

"Why don't you join us sister" – Kol said as they walked passed her, smirking.

"Yes, Rebekah, please do" – Katherine said, already getting more wet with the thought of Rebekah running her hands on her and returning the favour.

Rebekah didn't say anything but followed them into the bedroom and Katherine latched her lips onto hers within second, pressing the blond original onto the bed.

Katherine worked on removing Rebekah's clothes, as Kol took a seat across the bed, just watching the girls make out.

Rebekah was kissing Katherine back with a passion and moaned when Katherine's fingers grazed her breast and nipple. She felt on fire as the vampires hands were touching her in places she never thought another woman would ever touch her. She was always only letting men touch her like this, but feeling the skilled fingers and mouth of another woman on her body, she realised that it felt even better.

Both women were lying naked on his bed, making out with each other and Kol was hard once more. He made his way to join them, and as Rebekah connected their lips together in a feverish kiss, Katherine worked on his member, licking and sucking it.

He lied down on his side, and the women followed. Katherine mouth was on Kol's cock while Kol's moth was on Rebekah's core, gently and softly licking her folds, making her shudder and close her eyes in pleasure. Rebekah was fingering Katherine and eliciting soft moans from the vampire.

When Kol had had enough of Katherine mouth, he pulled her body on to his and entered her, moans exiting both their lips. Rebekah in turn sat on Kol's face so he could continue to pleasure her with his tongue, while she kissed Katherine on the lips.

Kol couldn't do both women at the same time for long, so it was good that Katherine came not long after that, and she and Rebekah switched places.

Kol was fucking Rebekah from the back, while Katherine rubbing Rebekah's clit from the front. Rebekah wasn't far from an orgasm as Katherine and Kol kept bringing her closer and closer to it.

Rebekah moaned as Kol pushed her chest into the bed, hitting that sweet spot even better and harder now. He held on to her hips and he fucked her vampire speed and Rebekah came with Kol following her moments later. They both lied on the bed, covered in sweat and juice from all of them when they realised that Katherine was nowhere to be found.

They didn't pay it too much attention as they tried to catch their breath, lying on their backs, limps intertwined, and Rebekah laughing softly.

"What's so funny, Bekah?" – Kol asked.

"She probably ran because she knew that I will compel her to forget it all" – Rebekah said.

"You were going to do that?" – Kol asked.

"Of course I would have. I wouldn't want anyone to know about us" – Rebekah answered turning to look at him.

"Maybe next time" – Kol said kissing her lips softly, "Ready to go again?"

As they continued to lie on the bed, Katherine was running back to her motel, with the secret little camera she had hidden, that filmed them all together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? don't forget to come talk to me on tumblr<strong> _call-me-katherine _**and don't forget to review. Thanks. :))**


End file.
